


Half a pint

by ApocalypseThen



Series: Tiny Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Shepard is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: In which we try to answer the most important question of all: why is Shepard so tiny?





	Half a pint

"I hope it's not a touchy subject, Commander, but..." _where can_ I _get muscles that do that?_

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Go on." Her tone was curt.

"I thought there was a minimum um, I mean, for a marine, you have to be..." _gorgeous._

Shepard looked back at her, unblinking.

 _Arse. I am an arse._ "... taller?" Samantha squeaked.

"I lied about my height."

Samantha opened her mouth and closed it again a couple of times before speaking. "How about a nice game of chess?" she croaked. _Coward. Cowardly yellow-bellied coward._

"You're on."

\----------

"Commander," Samantha began. She stopped. _Lover. Sweetie. Wife? Wifewifewife. Samantha..._ "Shepard."

"Mmm-hmmm?" Shepard replied. She looked up from the datapad she was working on.

"Really, how did you get through basic? I had enough trouble..." _perving on all the fit girls._

"I was bigger then. Got caught by a shrink ray."

 _I will kill her and eat her dimples._ "There's no such..." _The asari_ are _rather clever, perhaps...?_ "...is there?"

Shepard's grin broadened. She rolled and slid her leg over.

 _Oh my._ "Oh my."

\-----------

"Commander. Before you go. I..." _love you. need you. Will die without you._ "..."

Shepard's cool eyes warmed as they gazed up at her. "Samantha. In case I don't see you again."

"Shhh, don't talk like that. You're coming back." _You always come back._

"I just have to say one thing. Eat your vegetables."

_What?_

Shepard stepped forward to the edge of the ramp, half the height of the tall turian beside her. "I didn't. Look at me now." She grinned lopsidedly, then dove off into the fray.


End file.
